


little cloud

by ackerwhat



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Junhyuk - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Minor Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Please give this hotshot leader more love, Squint very hard to spot the cheap moment tho, Sungwoon loves him and I do too, Sungwoon-centric, still cant do proper tagging im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: Sungwoon's throat felt dried as he become overwhelmed with feelings, unwanted ones. He wasn't one to cry that easily but lord, how many times had he cried in the past few months.akaSurprise! Surprise! From the staff, it's not Grandpa Ha but Choi Junhyuk, Hotshot's leader.(...and Sungwoon's ex boyfriend, jk)





	little cloud

**Author's Note:**

> purely unbetaed and made in impulse because I suddenly have intense emotions for Ha Sungwoon.
> 
> Warning: anticlimactic story, I just wanna love ha sengun and write about everyone loving him.

     

     Sungwoon got used to the crew using Grandpa Ha to send him video messages and letters. He really couldn't understand the reason to use these hitting points against the members, especially seeing the tear-wrecked Daehwi who was sobbing openly at his mother's New Year wishes from the screen. But well, things are done in extremism when it comes for an intended impact on the audience, and what are idols but entertainers for that sole 'huge impact, more attention' purpose.

     He had himself prepared for the image of his old grandfather, that hardworking old man whom Sungwoon takes so much after. Sungwoon could somehow imagine Grandpa Ha's nagging as he urged him to get married, especially now that he becomes a year older. Or maybe his grandpa would complain that he hadn't been visiting much after being swallowed in Wanna One's schedule.

     But when the screen showed Choi Junhyuk instead, Sungwoon wasn't anywhere ready.

     First came the surprised gasp, and his eyes widened as he took in Junhyuk's meaningful smile in pixelated form. Then came the pained embarassing whimper as he heard Junhyuk recollecting his memory on young Sungwoon, dancing the night away, practicing singing whenever he had the time to. He faintly registered the boys' laughter as Junhyuk shared another memory of a young, overeager Sungwoon.

     Junhyuk has always been emotional, always so full of fondness and strict affection for Hotshot members.

     Sungwoon's throat felt dried as he become overwhelmed with feelings, unwanted ones. He wasn't one to cry that easily but lord, how many times had he cried in the past few months.

     He felt Minhyun's, or was it Daniel's, warm hand on his shoulder, gripping firmly as to give him support. _Junhyuk and his words really_ , he gave a pained shrug as the leader (former leader, temporarily) started reminding him to take it easy and 'come visit sometimes, brat! I miss you!'

     Sungwoon wasn't aware of it, but the rest noticed his glistening eyes, the tight pursed lips. The way he kept on tapping his foot on the ground, keeping his fingers busy, and swallowing anxiously, how Sungwoon, their reliable and strong second eldest hyung almost breaks down in the set.

     "I don't wanna keep on blabbing," screen Junhyuk said, "I just want to remind Sungwoon, who is our baby, our precious cloud that he's done so well, has achieved so much and he's made all of us so proud of him. _Very proud_. You've done well, Sungwoon-ah, you know that right?"

     "He's done so well!" Seongwoo agreed.

     "And now our cloud, who is the brat of our group, is a wonderful and dependable hyung to his dongsaengs. Again, I wanna say that I'm so proud of you. I miss you, Sungwoon! May you, and Wanna One as well, have the brightest moments in 2018. Happy New Year."

    _Stupid leader_ , Sungwoon thought as he tried to blink the tears away. _God why couldn't his lips stop trembling._

     "-Forever! Young! This has been Hotshot's leader, Choi Junhyuk. Thank you everyone!" And with that, the screen went back to the default background as it was before the video messages were shown.

     Moments passed and still, Sungwoon couldn't raise his head as he tried to control his emotions. He was frustrated with himself, for setting up this awkward atmosphere in front of Wanna One, his current group. He felt guilty for wanting to be home in a crappy one-room-for-six, and spending time practising with his hyungs and friends. He didn't realise that he'd missed him, _missed  all of them_ , this much, to the point that he couldn't find his voice to say something for the broadcast, to even say anything at all.

     The staff really outdid themselves with this.

     "Sungwoon-ah," Jisung whispered, coming to hug his friend who was still shaking from unshed tears. "C'mere", with that he pulled the vocalist to his arms and Sungwoon just broke down. Before he knew it, he felt more arms wrapping around his petite body, voices reassuring that he did well, it's okay to let it out, you've done well hyung, you're amazing.

     Sungwoon wondered if he'd maxed up his luck because at the moment, in his new family's arms, plus the evident support and love from his Hotshot family, he had felt the happiest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've felt so frustrated at the empty drying tag of ha sengun's fics that I, lazy lord extraordinaire, with crappy grammar and language structure, actually tried (read and note: tried) to actually contribute something. Lolz
> 
> Please support Ha Seng Un, Wanna One, the whole Broduce boys, Hotshot members <3, and the Unit (especially sengun's mom and bro). 
> 
> They're all amazing and talented individuals who are more than just personalities we see on TVs (or our laptop screens). 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated hahahaha


End file.
